witcherfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Brugerdiskussion:FrankBuck
Hi FrankBuck -- we are excited to have Witcher Dansk Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hej, Frank. Jeg har lige opdaget at du har åbnet Witcher wikia på dansk. jeg må indrømme at jeg blev meget glad for denne nyhed , da jeg selv bruger den engelske og polske version af siden konstant. jeg er lige begyndt at lave edits og jeg har lavet et par edits på den engelske side. jeg er so sagt nybegynder, og har meget at lære. jeg har lagt mærke til at der er meget få punkter i indholdet, som er blevt redigeret. jeg er meget interesseret i at hjælpe dig med at få denne side op at køre. Jeg kan både læse og skrive flydende på engelsk og på polsk og tror derfor jeg kunne være en stor hjælp. Min email er kamils555@windowslive.com mange hilsner Kamil.Sawicki 02:16, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Where are you Frank? Have you abandoned this wiki ? or are you just overwhelmed ? I'm here to help if you want the help. If you want to change the skin to match the other witcher wikis, just copy the contents of Mediawiki:Monaco.css, Mediawiki:common.css and Mediawiki:common.js the your own files, then set the wiki skin to "Custom" in the admin preferences — Game widow 26. aug 2009, 17:10 (UTC) Bot flag Hello, Frank. I'm Yatalu, Dutch Wikia Helper. I currently help the administrator of the Dutch Witcher wiki and I operate a bot with Pywikipedia at User:Botalu. I wanted to use Botalu to more easily add interlanguage links to the Witcher wiki family, and therefore also on this wiki. Would you be okay with Botalu getting a bot flag? Thank you in advance, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月20日、15:00:56